Hidden Messages
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Jinx has left the H.I.V.E five but can't find Kid Flash. She's almost given up hope of finding him, until she finds a secret her rose has been hiding... Random Flinx oneshot. Read please and review please! Be nice!
1. Jinx

**This might not be any good and it might not make any sense, but I can still say I tried, again, to write a decent KidflashxJinx oneshot. (my first didn't go to well…heheheh…)**

**Hopefully this will be better…**

**Review please!**

**I don't own Teen Titans but I might own the Rose Vault and Clover road… I don't actually know if they exist…**

**--**

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! How could I be so stupid? I'm stupid, the H.I.V.E five are stupid, the world's stupid and most importantly _he's_ stupid!

Okay, maybe he's not _stupid_ as such… but I still hate him!

I can't believe that guy! He spends ages trying to convert me and make me see the errors of my ways and as soon as I do, he abandons me! I can't find him anywhere! It's been…what…three days since the Madame Rouge fiasco and I haven't seen head or tail of him! And I am _not_ going back to the H.I.V.E five!

So, here I am, sitting in an alleyway in the freezing cold at about eleven o' clock a night. All I've got is a soaking piece of clothing which is my outfit, or at least _was_ my outfit, and a rose. Yeah, I've still got it.

I spent the first day looking for him but failed. The next day I looked again but not as hard. Today I could hardly get up. I haven't eaten for three days! I considered stealing but I just can't.

_"You can do better."_

UGH! Can't he leave me alone for one second? I keep hearing him in my head! Not a good sign.

If he were here right now, I'd punch his perfect face so hard that…

Wait…

WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!?!

…

I guess he is kind of cute…

And sweet…

And funny…

But it's not like I _like_ him or anything…

Right?

Who am I kidding? Of course I like him! Heck! If I'd known him for more than a few days, I'd say I was in _love_ with him!

I guess that's what makes it hurt all the more.

I fiddle with the rose in my hand. I'm surprised it's still alive! I would have thought that it'd be dead by now and…hey! What's that?

Strange…there's some paper in this rose…

_Flat 7_

_The Rose Vault_

_Clover road_

_Star city_

Flat seven…Clover road…the _rose vault_!?!? What is this?

Why is there an address in the rose?

Who's address? His?

Should I go?

_**CRASH!**_

_Pit…pat…pit…pat…_

Great…

It's raining.

Just my luck.

Well, _'Flat seven'_ has got to be better than here.

I walk across ti the tourist information shop. Conveniently, there's a map that shows you the whole of Jump and the surrounding cities, including Star city, in the window.

Star city's quite far away…but I can make it…

…hopefully.

I start to walk.

_~Three hours later~_

Clover road, clover road…oh, there it is.

Took me three hours but I'm finally here, and exhausted!

It's too dark to make out much. Even if I do find 'flat seven', no one will be awake.

Ah, that must be the rose vault!

I use the last of my energy to run through the rain towards a large building that looks suspiciously like a block of flats. Sure enough, it says 'The Rose Vault' in large writing on the front door.

I can already feel my knees weakening as it begins to get harder to stand up. My eyelids are drooping. It's getting increasingly hard to stay awake. I manage to brush my fist uselessly against the door as my vision gets cloudy. The colours began to swirl into complete darkness as I begin to fall to the ground.

Suddenly, I feel two strong arms catching me before I completely black out.

--

**Sooo, what do you think? I could write another chapter if you want. If you didn't get anything then please ask me!**

**I know it's short. But, oh well. It's about quality, not quantity!**

** By the way, '**_**he**_**' at the beginning was Kid Flash, just so you know. **

**Review please!**


	2. Kid Flash

**Sorry! This should have been updated ages ago! I had it all written down in a notepad but during a conversation with my friend, I requested the next chapter to one of her stories so she requested one back. I was so busy writing that I hadn't had a chance to write this down!**

**Here the second part of Hidden Messages!**

**Read & Review please!**

**I don't own Teen Titans! If I did there would be a movie with all of my favourote couples getting together! (Apart from RobStar because they already have!)**

**--**

_(Kid Flash's POV)_

I look out the window for the hundredth time…

…and she's _still_ not there!

Come on Jinx! Where are you?

It's been three days since Madame Rouge and I haven't seen Jinx at all! I gave her my address and everything! Where could she be?

I should really stop worrying, it's not like she had to come anyway, it's her own choice. Maybe she's still with the H.I.V.E five…

No, she can't be. What about that newspaper article from the other day? It said that Jinx hadn't been seen with the H.I.V.E five for three days! In fact, she hasn't been seen at all…

If I could, I'd go look for her myself, but I can't, Robin says I have to stay in Star city, that's where I live. He'd know if I left the city, even for a second.

It's about two o'clock at night right now. Jinx still hasn't shown up.

STOP IT! If she hasn't shown up by now, then it's unlikely she will!

Maybe she doesn't want to see me. Maybe she's happier on her own…

_**CRASH!**_

_Pit…pat…pit…pat…_

It's raining now.

Yay.

Note the sarcasm.

I hate thunderstorms! But I still can't get Jinx off my mind!

What of she never found the note?

What if she got lost in Star city?

What if she quit the H.I.V.E five but they came after her?

What if she's in trouble?

What if-?

GAH! What if this? What if that? I've got to be more positive! I need sleep"

Yeah…sleep…

I lay down in my bed and wait for sleep to take over.

...~#~…~*^*~…~#~…

Strange…

Why am I in the middle of the street?

_**CRASH!**_

_Pit…pat…pit…pat…_

Raining…again…

What's going on?

Where am I?

I just stand there doing nothing as scarlet raindrops fall steadily from the sky, onto the pavement, forming crimson puddles that litter the street.

Wait.

_Scarlet_ raindrops?

_Crimson_ puddles?

Why is the rain red?

Now I realise the horrible truth.

It's not abnormally coloured rain.

It's not rain at all!

It's not water…

…it's blood…

…

Ew.

It's raining blood.

Gross.

When I finally get over this, I notice, out of the corner of my eye, a figure in black and purple in the distance. But that isn't what startles me.

It's the flash of hot pink.

JINX!

I run over towards my Jinx to find her lying in a pool of blood.

WAIT!

_My _Jinx?

Well, I guess I do kind of like her…

I have for a long time.

I may be in love with her!

So anyway, I pick up her body and find a large gash in her side. It looks deep. Her skin is much paler than usual.

She isn't breathing.

Oh no!

This isn't good!

What do I do?

Call an ambulance?

CPR?

WHAT?

…~#~…~*^*~…~#~…

Huh? Why am I in my bedroom?

It was a dream?

Thank goodness!

Well, of course it was a dream!

Since when did it rain blood?

But I can't say it didn't freak me out.

I glance at the clock and see I have been asleep for three hours.

It's still raining pretty hard.

I can't help it…

…I glance at the window, again, for the umpteenth time.

And there! I see it! A flash of pink making it's way towards 'The Rose Vault', that's the name of the flat I live in.

Hurriedly, I race down the stairs and throw open the front door as Jinx is about to collapse. I catch her before she hits the ground and take her inside. I lay her on the sofa.

She looks much thinner that before. Her skin is deathly pale and her vibrant pink hair is limp.

She doesn't look good.

I run to the kitchen and begin making some hot chocolate. **(A/N I think its cocoa in America)**

This is gonna be a _long_ night

_~A few hours later, at about seven o'clock~_

It's been four hours and she _still_ hasn't woken up! I've been in this spot by the sofa for hours!

Come on Jinx!

Wake up…

…please!

I hear a noise. Jinx is stirring. She groans and forces herself into a sitting position, leaning back on her hands before opening her eyes.

How I've missed her eyes.

"Kid Flash?" she mumbles when she spots me.

I can't help it.

I go up to her…

…And hug her…

…before kissing her.

--

**There you go. You can decide what's going to happen next! If you want you can put a better ending in your review because that's as good as it's gonna get from me. I seriously didn't know how else to end it!**

**Review please!**


End file.
